Spark
by Alii-san
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si el vasallaje de los veinticinco no se hubiera llevado acabo y todos los acontecimientos respecto a la rebelión hubieran sido el día de la boda de la chica en llamas y el chico del pan?. Adelante y entérate -Katniss Everdeen este es mi mensaje para ti, ¡basta! ¿Qué esperas obtener de esto? , la próxima vez que nos veamos las caras no existirán las alianza


Escuchaba las campanadas de la iglesia en mi cabeza, era un hecho la historia de los trágicos amantes tenía que terminar así, pero realmente no quería casarme de esta manera:

-chico sabes que ella lo hizo para protegerlos-dice Haymitch luchando por no caer

-lose, quizá es lo que más me duele- digo algo dolido, pues por más que lo intente no puedo sonreírle, eso es para las cámaras

-siento que tengas que pasar por esto pero ya sabes, es el precio por enamorar a la chica en llamas- intenta bromear a lo que yo solo respondo con un bufido.

-¡la novia! – comienzan a gritar los invitados del capitolio, yo no puedo evitar sentirme de cierta manera algo nervioso y enojado, tal vez un poco frustrado no está de más mencionarlo

-sonríe chico, sonríe, que este es el acto final-me dice Haymitch al oído mientras coloca su mano en mi hombro derecho

-no es el final- le digo- esto es solo el principio…-

-sí , lo sé pero siempre lo supiste o ¿no?- no puedo evitar sentir una rabia inmensa que me lleva a desear jamás haber salido con vida de aquella arena pero todo cambia cuando escucho que comienzan a tocar la música nupcial y Katniss hace su aparición junto a su madre y es justo en ese momento cuando la miro con ese vestido blanco y con el ramo de rosas rojas que me arrepiento de mis pensamientos y tal vez solo tal vez esto es mejor a no tener nada cuando ambas llegan al altar la señora Everdeen me entrega su mano y me dice- te la estoy confiando, ella es uno de mis dos preciados tesoros- finaliza mientras una lagrima traviesa resbala por su mejilla y se marcha hacia su asiento.

-te ves preciosa –le susurro a Katniss,

-y tu luces muy apuesto con ese traje blanco – me responde

Comienzan la ceremonia como se supone seria en el capitolio algo realmente alarmante y poco ortodoxo algo completamente distinto a las ceremonias de bodas del distrito doce, Katniss rosa su mano con la mía y esto solo significa una cosa _miedo _, sujeto su mano con fuerza intentando que sepa que no está sola que estamos juntos en esto.

-señor Mellark podría decirle sus votos a su futura esposa- dice Caesar Flickerman

-yo Peeta Mellark- digo mientras tomo el anillo y comienzo a colocarlo en el dedo de Katniss- te amo y te amare por toda la eternidad- finalizo mientras beso sus labios lo cual causa un caos en la sala

-señor Mellark el beso es al final- dice Caesar Flickerman, mientras carraspea su garganta por mi acto

-lo siento es solo que no pude resistirlo más, usted entenderá se ve preciosa con ese labial rojo- sonrió mientras hago broma de mi travesura, sé que esto complacerá al presidente o por lo menos eso espero, quiero que ella disfrute aunque sea un poco de esto.

-que fuertes declaraciones señor Mellark, no es así amigos- dice mientras ríe y la multitud enloquece una vez más lo que logra sacarme una sonrisa de triunfo- ahora señorita Everdeen es su turno-dice Caesar Flickerman

-yo Katniss Everdeen..-dice mientras toma mi mano y comienza a poner el anillo-yo…- por unos momentos se queda la sala en pánico pues la protagonista parece haber enmudecido, yo solo me limito a tomar su mano y le susurro:

-solo di lo que sientas en este instante- ella solo asiente mientras me observa con sus hermosos ojos grises que amenazan en derramar una lagrima, _lo sabía_ no puedo evitar pensar.

-señorita Everdeen?-dice algo preocupado Caesar Flickerman

-Peeta… _¿te quedas conmigo? -_ pronuncia mientras sus manos tiemblan

-_siempre –_ respondo mientras la sujeto de las caderas y la atraigo a mi atrapando sus labios con los míos – _siempre_- le susurro mientras nos separamos y escuchamos a la multitud emocionada por nuestro acto, sujeto la mano de mi ahora esposa y me digo a mi mismo _que demonios acabo de hacer _

_¿La historia de los trágicos amantes acaso termina aquí?_

Escuchamos ruidos provenientes de afuera, Katniss rápido corre y yo voy tras ella pero es demasiado tarde la gente parece enloquecer, observo como su familia ya está en un aerodeslizador y como ahora ella es subida por unos agentes, mientras observo como el vestido de novia se enciende en llamas y se vuelve el símbolo de la libertad un sinsajo…

-esto es la rebelión y ella es nuestro símbolo de libertad -grita uno de los hombres mientras se va hacia otros rumbos abordo del aerodeslizador, a los pocos segundos soy aprendido por unos agentes de paz y se cómo terminara esto

-así que después de todo terminare muerto- le digo a uno de los agentes el cual no responde, me suben a una especie de camioneta blindada y me inyectan algo, lo cual termina por dejarme inconsciente, cuando despierto estoy un cuarto muy helado sujeto a una silla metálica, intento zafarme pero al poco rato se lo inútil que será, después de todo hablamos del capitolio, me resigno y observo la tele que han puesto frente a mí, parece que la rebelión realmente ha estallado

-parece que la señora Mellark, tenía otros planes, ¿no es así señor Mellark?, que le parecería contárselos a su viejo amigo Snow- dice mientras hace aparición en aquella habitación solitaria

-no tengo idea de lo que pasa- dije mientras observaba el televisor intentando ver rastro alguno de que Katniss seguía con vida.

-es inútil señor Mellark debería cooperar por las buenas en lugar de resistirse- menciona mientras escucho que alguien más entra a la habitación

-¡Portia!- exclamo al verla, -maldito que demonios le has hecho- digo furioso al ver como se encuentra mi apreciada estilista

-Peeta…..estoy. Bien…yo apuesto por ti- susurra mientras cae al suelo

-lo ve señor Mellark, la guerra no deja nada bueno, creo que debió explicar eso a su esposa… o espere tal vez pronto uno de los dos termine viudo ¿no lo cree?- dice mientras le hace una señal al agente de paz y frente a mí se abre paso a otra habitación, lleva a Portia a rastras y pasa algo que me deja totalmente helado, sin más la comienza a torturar frente a mí, no puedo evitar quedar en shock seguido de una rabieta le grito tanto como puedo pero es inútil, pues parece disfrutarlo y solo me dice:

-señor Mellark, ella es el sinsajo y usted…bueno usted es mi prisionero- dice mientras le hace una señal y este le pone fin a la vida de Portia.

No sé cuántos días o semanas han pasado ya pero mi cuerpo se siente exhausto, todos y cada uno de los días que han pasado solo es el infierno, cada día es una tortura nueva y hay veces en las que simplemente deseo la muerte misma, pero el hecho de pensar en Katniss afuera me hace resistir este calvario, al borde de esta rebelión ella es mi vida entera, ella debe permanecer con vida contra toda probabilidad

-vaya señor Mellark, ha resistido más de lo que había imaginado no cabe duda su especie debe ser erradicada- dice con algo de rencor –

-¿a qué se refiere?- pregunto con la voz cansada

-los vencedores por su puesto si es que alguno sigue con vida –

-¿vida…?- pero qué demonios ah pasado

-¡oh! ¿No se lo eh dicho?, no hay más distrito doce, el distrito no existe junto con sus padres- finaliza mientras parece disfrutar mi sufrimiento, hace una señal con la mano y pronto aparece un agente de paz con una charola de plata y una ampolleta en ella, él sonríe mientras ve como sigo sus movimientos

-¿Qué… qué es eso?-

-¿esto? señor Mellark, usted está familiarizado con los efectos de esto ¿verdad?, es algo que reconocerá de sus primeros juegos- dice mientras ríe

¿Acaso será…?

Siento a los pocos segundos como un líquido caliente y espeso recorre mi cuerpo y a los pocos segundos pierdo totalmente la conciencia .no tengo idea de cuantos días han pasado, eh perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo pero hay algo de lo que estoy completamente seguro y eso es:

-el capitolio me tiene capturo desde que me sacaron de la ceremonia de bodas, la rebelión fue inminente después de que los trágicos amates salieran con vida de la área de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos y el distrito doce ya no existe más al igual que mi familia, Katniss Everdeen quiso matarme, y el capitolio me rescato pero no tendrá la misma suerte la próxima vez-

-así es señor Mellark, ¿listo para ser una más de mis piezas?-

-yo no soy una pieza más de tus juegos presidente Snow, yo solo quiero venganza- le contesto mientras me preparo para salir a cámaras

-al aire –escucho decir a uno de los camarógrafos

-Katniss Everdeen este es un mensaje para ti, ¡basta! ¿Qué esperas obtener de esto? , la próxima vez que nos veamos las caras no existirán las alianzas-digo mientras hago una pausa- porque esto es la guerra y solo uno de los dos sobrevivirá esa es mi advertencia-

Algo es seguro esta guerra acaba de comenzar y Katniss Everdeen debe ser destruida.


End file.
